The present invention relates generally to an electric wire-connecting terminal and, more particularly, relates to an electric wire-connecting terminal insertable in a printed circuit board.
Generally, when installing a power supply cord in a printed circuit board, that cord is soldered to the circuit board after the cord wire is inserted in a hole punched on the circuit board.
Up to the present, in order to conform to European safety standards and the like, as shown in FIG. 7, a grommet 20 equivalent to an electric wire-connecting terminal is inserted downwardly by hand (as shown with an arrow) into a round hole 11 punched on the printed circuit board 10 from the upper surface of the circuit board, then the flange portion 21 facing the bottom surface of the circuit board is exclusively caulked by applying a caulking tool and is joined to a circuit 12 of the circuit board by soldering as shown in FIG. 8.
However, in electric wire-connecting terminals according to such conventional art, the grommet 20 is inserted in the PCB by the printed circuit board maker. If the work is not done by the printed circuit board maker, it is necessary to caulk the grommet to the PCB one by one by applying exclusive caulking tools apart from the inserting process of other electric parts, which required considerable labor and time.
The present invention was developed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and the object thereof is to provide an electric wire-connecting terminal joinable to the printed circuit board at the same time it is inserted therein, by using a conventional automatic electronic parts-inserting machine.